


Anemone Heart

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, angsty??? idk, couldn't resist the title sorry, implied adoara, inspired by my twitter feed, mentions of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing a lot abt hanahaki on my twitter feed and i kind of got ~inspired~ by it  
> i haven't looked a whole ton into it but this my interpretation i guess???
> 
> writing koga and adonis is stressful bc i love them and don't want to be too ooc oops

When Adonis woke up, he knew something wasn't right. 

The air was cool and damp, and there was the distant sound of the slow trickle of water falling to the ground. The air smelled like rain, but there was also an overwhelming sweetness too-almost like standing in a nursery or a garden. The ground beneath him was cold, too cold, and his hands felt strangely numb, trapped beneath him. 

Sitting up, the boy realized that not only were his hands numb, they were stuck behind him- tied, it seemed, although he had no recollection of that happening. Not too far in front of him, there was a blue light; probably the sky, radiating into the area. It shone off the of rock walls, revealing the fact that the space around him was a cave. 

Dark bars stood out through the light Adonis stood up, trying to get to the bars without losing his balance and falling. Unable to grab the object, he leaned against the object, the coldness of the metal sharp against his skin. His jacket was gone too, he noticed-although nothing else was, so maybe it fell off somewhere? Maybe he was in a fight? No, that didn't seem quite right: he couldn't think of anyone who would want to pick a fight with him. 

A bright light, whiter than the light coming in from outside, suddenly sparked up a few feet away. It was coming from the ground, and Adonis flinched back in reaction, squinting at the sudden brightness. He could make out a human figure standing behind the light, although their identity wasn't recognizable.

"Hello?" His voice echoed off the cave's stone walls, as if trying to respond to him. As the echoes faded away, they were replaced with the sound of someone coughing. The figure behind the light was someone hunched over and as they stood up, a few objects fell to the ground. They almost looked like paper, fluttering slowly instead of falling straight down. 

Was the person sick? Why would they be in a cave if they were sick? Then again, it was early spring- he knew some of his classmates probably had allergies, or people could have a last round of a cold that was going during winter. For some reason, the thought concerned Adonis more than it should have. After a moment, he knew that he recognized the cough-he had an idea on who it was, but it wasn't a definite answer. Was that person responsible for locking him up in a cave? Why would they do that? 

A few bars away; there was a large lock on what appeared to be the door of the cage that was holding him. At least, it seemed like a cage. Walking over, Adonis could tell lock was in an awfully convenient position-it was just too low for him to reach with his hands if he turned around, and he probably couldn't unlock anything with his feet. It wasn't like there was a key in the cage anyways. 

The light shifted suddenly-it was glaring into Adonis's eyes, and he tried to move out of the direct beam of light. The person coughed again, it echoed off the walls and faded into nothing as they approached. 

"Who are you? Are you alright?" He leaned forward, pressing his face in between two of the metal poles. The mystery person laughed, or at least tried to, before it turned into another coughing fit. When they recovered they finally began to speak. 

"You...know." They sounded strained, like they were in pain or otherwise struggling to talk normally. Even with the person a few feet away, there was still no sign of footsteps-maybe he was hallucinating? That did make more sense than being tied up in a cave with no recollection of getting there. 

The bright white light came from a flashlight, which made a dull noise as it was set down next to the metal cage. Now, it was easy to see-flower petals, red and white and pale purple, littered the floor. 'Flowers? Was that person coughing up flower petals? Why?' Adonis's eyes followed the light beam up to where he saw an awfully familiar face, his own quickly becoming distorted with confusing. 

"O-Oogami?" He pressed his face even harder against the bars. The shorter boy looked up, his mouth buried in his elbow and a cunning look in his golden eyes. They had large bags under them, like he hadn't been sleeping, and his entire body looked weak. Adonis knew Koga had been sick for a little bit-he hadn't been coming to Undead practices-but he had no idea it was this bad. He'd have to make a mental note to make sure Koga ate, so he could regain his strength. 

Koga moved his arm down, and a few more flower petals fell to the ground, the same vibrant colors as the many other ones. A frustrated look fell over his face for a second before he pulled a white petal from his mouth, flicking it to the ground with a shudder and a look of slight disgust. 

"Why am I here? Are you alright?" Adonis leaned back, the cold metal of the cage starting to burn on his skin. 

"Ever heard of hanahaki disease?" Koga crouched down, leaning against the metal bars for support. 

"Hana-what? Does this have to do with the flower petals?" Koga nodded, his pale face unusually grim. He seemed almost afraid, something completely strange for a boy claiming to be a fearless wolf. 

"Tch, of course. No one has." The grey-haired boy scowled at the floor before looking back up. 

"Hanahaki. It's some weird thing where ya cough and throw up flower petals. Though it was a fucking myth, until I got it." That explains the petals everywhere. But..throwing them up? That sounded painful. And...kind of gross. Not to mention, dangerous. 

"How did you even get this?" Adonis tried to think of anytime he'd heard of the disease, but nothing rings a bell. Not even anything he's seen in a book, or the few instance he's seen television shows have left him with a reference to this 'hanahaki'. 

Koga looked up, his face suddenly turning red for a moment, before he coughed a couple words out and looked back at the floor. 

"Does it have to do with me?" Adonis really hoped not, but if he did something to get his friend sick he sure as hell needed to know about it. 

"Un..unrequited love." The words Koga mumbled were barely audible, but in the quiet of cave, Adonis heard them. He immediately took a step back because this is not a situation he's equipped to deal with, or really just ready to deal with. Now left in an awkward silence, constant dripping of the water elsewhere in the cave was grating-too loud and nonstop. 

His mind automatically went to her-he knows she'd tell him to help his friend-she's not that vain. But, he can't force himself to love someone...assuming that's the case here. 

"What happens if you can't get rid of it? How would you get rid of it?" He felt he had some idea of what the answer might be, but Adonis needed to hear it from the horse's mouth before he figured anything out. 

"Ya gotta make the love mutual. If I don't...well, I'll fucking die is what'll happen." Adonis cringed at that. The though of someone dying because of him, because he couldn't help them, wasn't a thought he ever wants to entertain. Now he's forced to face it, staring at Koga's weak form as he coughed again, sounding tired and pained. 

"Oogami, I'm sorry, but I..I can't." Koga looked up, his eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. They shone in the flashlight's light, which only seemed to amplify his emotions. Stuck, Adonis looked down, as if looking away would hide the problem at hand.

Koga muttered something inaudible, although it sounded bitter beyond belief. Not that Adonis could really blame him-he was sure Koga didn't exactly want to be in this situation. He stood up, grabbing the flashlight as he did so. The light beam shifted, and for the first time, Adonis realized how dark the cave really was. When Koga turned around, his heart skipped for a moment. Was he going to be left alone in this cave? No, if he was, then he would die, and Koga would too, right?

Besides, he wouldn't die. He wouldn't let himself die unless it was for something very important. There were far too many people he cared about-his family, his friends, Undead, Arashi...no, hecertainly wouldn't let himself die any time soon. 

"Oogami, where are you going?" Koga was walking away now, taking the light with him. Struggling to adjust to the new darkness, Adonis could barely make out his figure, a silhouette agains the darkening sky outside. 

'It must be night...does anyone know where I am? Where Koga is?'

"No choice. I've gotta make ya love me." The words sent a chill down Adonis's spine. There was a particular violence to Koga's words that made him very uneasy-what was the boy planning to do. Surely, anyone would make poor decisions with their life on the line. 

Wordlessly, Koga exited the cave, and the area went almost completely dark. There was the sound of him coughing again, and then everything was completely, utterly silent. 

Back at school, the next day was chaotic. 

Adonis and Koga had both been reported missing, but that wasn't all. Classes hadn't even been in session for five minutes when the news broke out- Arashi was dead.

It seemed the police found her dead in her backyard, no trace of the murderer at all. She had been shot, once, no bullet casings or weapons to be found, and no fingerprints on her body. Whoever had committed the murder had clearly planned it out very well. 

It seemed everyone was too shocked to make one small connection, however. The fact that three students had all disappeared at the same time- wasn't that a bit too convenient. But that wasn't the worry, for anyone. Instead, it was finding Adonis and Koga, while they were still alive. If they were still alive. 

Adonis woke up, cold and confused, before he remembered the events of yesterday. There were flower petals scattered around him-it seemed there were more than yesterday. Mallow flowers and anemone flowers, he somehow knew, although he didn't really know why. It was a bit gross to be around all those flower petals, considering where they'd come from-but at least they didn't smell bad. 

A sudden crash echoed, and Adonis turned to face the cave's entrance, fearing the worst. It was only moments later when Koga came stumbling in, bleeding from his leg and arm, covered in multicolored petals. Blood stained his uniform and his face as well, and as he coughed the red flower petals that fell looked too red. 

"Oogami, what happened?!" Was there someone with a gun out there? The crash had sounded a bit like a gunshot. Koga held a finger to his lips, stumbling towards the cage, one leg dragging awkwardly behind him. 

"Bastard might still be out there." He whispered hoarsely. There was the sound of metal on metal, and the cage's door swung open, Koga reaching in and pulling Adonis out. There was a pressure on his numb lower arms, and they suddenly fell free, Koga holding the rope tightly in his hands.

"Get my bag." It was a command, and Adonis spotted the object lying closer the the entrance of the cave. Had Koga not taken it when he ran out last night? That seemed rather irrational. Struggling to pick up the backpack with numb arms, Adonis eventually managed, picking it up and carrying it over to Koga. Whatever was in there was heavy. 

His pant leg was rolled up, a dark wound on his pale shin that was clearly from a bullet. Koga quickly opened the bag, gritting his teeth and clearing his throat as he fumbled through. A couple moments later, he pulled out a long roll of bandages. 

'Was he planning on being out here for a while? This is the bag he takes to school, though.' Adonis stated at the material before holding out his hand. It was kind of his fault Koga was dying, so he at least had to try to help, right?

"Let me." Koga nodded, coughing for real after handing Adonis the bandages. Looking down at the purple-haired boy, Koga smirked into his arm. His lungs still burned, but a new sense of hope came through as he watched his friend intently wrapping his leg. 

Maybe, just maybe, his plan would work after all. All the hunting was done. Now, he just had to reap the rewards. 

Just like a wolf would.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea there's that  
> i should be working on the dr fic more or tiering for nozomi but instead i'm here 
> 
> i probably should have used flowers that mean unrequited love but as far as i know anemone flowers mean undying love and mallows mean consumed by love so there's that  
>  
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
